A Tremor in the Underground
by dungjames
Summary: (An Unknown Armies/Twokinds fanfic) In a Alternate universe, where Keidran and Basitin have invaded Earth from an alternate reality, Madelyn just witnessed something exceptional. Having reported it back to her disbelieving superiors, only a human boy has backed her up, what will happen to these two as they investigate what goes in the underbelly of society? (Rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1-The Weird Old Men

**The weird Old Men:**

The quiet pattering of his feet reverberated through the quiet halls as he scurried to the giant glass doors which always made him feel small. Knocking on the door, duly waiting for the "Come in" to be heard. He shouldered his way in, balancing a tray of food. There were the three Basitin Generals, who were a sight to behold to the boy. A bare resemblance to a feline face, covered head to toe in fur, two big ears on their head, wrapped digitigrade feet, with a long furry tail hanging out from their backs. The group was seated in wooden ornate chairs. With them was The King herself, watching a little Basitin girl standing on the plush blood red carpet. He gulped, thinking that if he screwed up now, he would never be going home. She looked a little older and taller than the human boy, and a good two years older than him. Her right arm, and left leg were bandaged. She was wearing an urban camouflage uniform with a vest on her torso accompanied by a pistol holstered on her waist. Combat boots were worn as well.

A general, his old eyes scanning the girl behind a pair of spectacles, lean and mean, clad in fatigues. "So let us get this straight…You are telling us that two elderly _humans_ had these "robots" come out of their suit cases, fought each other, then they attacked you once they noticed you?" said one of the Generals with a raspy, shriveled voice, spitting out the word "humans" as if it was some sort of curse.

The boy flinched at the words, anxious at the temper of the General, but ultimately moved in silence as he navigated to the oval white table, ignoring the Basitin guards at attention and slowly served food where the Generals and King sat.

"It's the truth!" Squeaked little girl in a high-pitched voice as a frown appeared on her face.

He heard the Generals and the King sigh, as if this happened before. The King was dressed identically as her generals, heads and shoulders above everyone else even though she was seated in the same kind of chair as the Generals, her body showed the callousness and firmness that only a warrior's body could.

She said in an elegant but firm voice, "My Daughter, I know that you are still young, but don't you think that you are getting a little too old for this?"

"I'm not lying!" The girl objected, puffing her chest at the sight of disbelieving stares.

The old Basitin General took off his spectacles, pinched the bridge of his nose, and said "Who here believes this, humph, fable?"

The human boy just finished passing out the food when he heard that, he stopped mid-way on his retreat. His body turned around slowly already regretting the action he was taking, before gulping, and raising his hand. Which got the General's, and the King's attention as they turned to look at the human boy. Looking at their faces, they seemed as shocked as him that a lowly human was raising up his hand. 

The old General's nostrils flared as he stood up furiously from his chair and shouted "The insolence of-Why I should have you-"

He was stopped by the King as she raised a palm out to calm the General. "Calm yourself, Albion."

She then turned her attention towards the boy at hand regarding him with curiosity. He didn't look like much to either the Generals or the King. A chubby boy with round cheeks, brown hair, eyes, around eight years of age, wearing a servant's uniform which consisted of a rather simple jacket and shirt, with brown pants. The human visibly trembled as he kept raising his hand with his chin downwards and his eyes resting on the marble floor.

"Yes, my King."

Albion, the General bowed to her and sat back down, placing his spectacles back on his nose. The King's attention lingered on the boy for a bit more before turning to her Daughter and saying "My Daughter, if you are telling the truth, you must realize that extraordinary claims require extraordinary proof, do you not?"

The Daughter's open mouth and wide eyes, shocked that a _human_ would stand up for her, turned from the boy to her mother, as she steadied herself. "Yes I do."

The King then closed her eyes for a moment, before revealing the eyes of a King, a steady, focused, cold stare at her daughter. "Then, if you reveal proof for what you say has happened, we will take it into consideration, and we will investigate it."

"R-Really?!" The girl shouted in glee.

The King held up her hand for pause. "Yes, but I recommend you take one other person with you as if this is not false, then it will be very dangerous."

The daughter then nodded and fell silent for a few moments, staring at nowhere, deliberating who she should ask for. For a moment, her eyes glinted as she snapped her fingers, "I'll take him!"

She pointed across the room to the boy. Suddenly, it was as if someone took the needle out of a record. The King's hands clutched her chair. Albion choked on an apple he was biting into, one of the Generals looked on eyes wide, while the last general just steely observed the proceedings. Even the guards tensed.

"W-w-what?" The boy said, looking up fearfully at the King and Generals.

"My Daughter, do you think this is wise? This boy does not have our training." The King said still not being used to the "antics" of her daughter.

"Yes, I am sure, for I think this human knows at least a little about what I was briefing you on, don't you human?" The girl turned to the boy with a scanning eye.

The boy refused to meet her gaze.

The King mulled it over as she raised a furry hand to rest her cheek on. 'This is going to be interesting,' she thought as she made up her mind on what to do. "Very well Madelyn, but I warn you…be careful." The King said the last few words in a soft voice.

Madelyn smiled lovingly at her, "Of course, Mother. But my honor depends on this."

The King sighed before waving Madelyn off with her free hand. "You are excused." Madelyn bowed and turned. Walking towards the glass doors. As she did so she grabbed the boy's collar, dragging him along with her.

"Woa-woah, hold on a second, I-I can walk-"The boy said as he was dragged along.

The King sighed and waved a guard over, "Call in Messenger Lynn."


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting Crows

**Meeting Crows:**

Madelyn dragged the boy to her quarters, shutting the door behind her. The room had a fireplace to the left, and a bookshelf stuffed with military history, tactics, and other books of such nature. A small wooden bed and window at the end, with a small TV to the side as well as a radio, to the right, there was a desk with files stuffed with papers and a holographic laptop on it. Yellow window light said it was daytime.

As the boy was pushed into the room, he took a second to look around the room, before turning to Madelyn looking at him with an intense gaze. "So you like military history?"

Madelyn raised an eyebrow, "You know how to read?" 'Uncommon indeed,' Madelyn thought, "And it's to be expected of every Basitin to know their history, is it not? What about you? Do you like history?"

The boy gave a small smirk at that, "A bit." 'I have always liked to know more' He thought. An awkward silence passed through them.

Madelyn sighed, before stating "Why did you raise your hand? Why do you believe my story when no one else will?" Her face turned cold as she watched him carefully.

The boy took a small gulp at her comment, "I believed you…because I have experienced such things myself." Madelyn gave a small "Yay!" at this, pumping her fist into the air, which the boy took a few steps backwards at with his arms outstretched.

She then retracted her fist, before taking a deep breath, "What do you know about those two humans that I talked about? And what have you experienced?" She placed her hand on her hips, interested in hearing more.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "It'd be easier to show you rather than speak about it. From what you said, they could be…There's a man who might know more. He's usually in one of the city parks, if we offer him some food then he could give us information, more or less." He waved a hand in a "so-so" manner.

Madelyn gave a pause, thinking about what she would say, Hungry for adventure and regained honor she maybe, but she was no chump. She needed details. "Who is this man? When is he there? And why does he just want food?" She placed another hand on her chin, scratching it.

"He's the Crow, a homeless man who generally gives out info for food and water. He's usually there by now, and if we can hurry, we can probably make it." The boy said. His face in a neutral expression, though eagerly awaiting her response.

To Madelyn something was shady about this whole situation. It was as if he was hiding something from her. Something important. "Any other details I should know?"

"Yes, watch the crows." Was the boy's cryptic response. He didn't want to give up a particular detail about the Crow, he wanted her to see it for herself.

"Watch the crows?" Madelyn's head tilted at this response.

"It'll all make sense once you are there." The boy said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Madelyn gave it a few moments to mull it over, before deciding to take the risk. "Very well human, you wouldn't mind if I told someone where we were going, would you?"

At that question, the boy shook his head.

"Very well, come along human." As she turned to open the door, she heard the boy say something.

"I have a name you know…" He mumbled.

Madelyn turned to look at the boy's downcast face. She sighed as she said, "What's your name?"

"Conrad." He said as he looked up at the girl.

"Con-rad." Madelyn searched for the syllables before saying "Whatever, let's go get some food."

* * *

Lynn watched the 2 children walk into the park bypassing the guards, regarding them with oddity. His binoculars were focused on them, as they carried baskets full of bread and water bottles.

'What are you doing, I wonder?" Lynn thought.

Lynn remembering the orders he was given…

 _"Messenger Lynn, I have a task for you." The King said, her eyes on Lynn, watching him from the Throne. A single golden plated chair with plush red pads. The King had a tiara shaped golden crown on her head, as she wore her red cloak, with simple camo._

 _"What is it your majesty?" Asked Lynn, him on one knee, eyes cast downwards. Red cap on his head pointing on the floor, with his red cloak flowering behind him._

"I would like for you to keep on an eye on my daughter Madelyn, as well as this human boy. I have received an e-letter stating that they are heading towards the park. Go there, and make sure they don't fall out of your sight."

" _Yes, your Majesty."_

Back in the present, Lynn was watching them enter the park when- _ **CAW!**_

A crow startled him, pecking him in the ear. Lynn waved his arms around, shooing the crow off as it took flight once again, cawing the whole way. He sighed, then went back to watching the children. Only to realize, they were out of his sight. At this, Lynn started searching with his binoculars all around from his vantage point, only to not see one trace of the children anywhere.

* * *

"There sure is a lot of crows in here, don't you think so?" Madelyn asked him as they both traversed down to the center of the park. 'Why are these crows everywhere?' Madelyn considered, noting the rows upon rows of crows on the tree branches, road, and so on.

"There is, keep an eye on them." Conrad stated as he walked at a brisk pace carrying a basket, Madelyn following him.

Madelyn thought it was weird, 'All these crows around and not a single person in sight?' Madelyn kept walking, hoping to see anyone, absolutely anyone here. Just then, she spotted a clearing in the trees.

"There! We are close, keep your wits 'bout you." He stated, as they walked through.

The clearing opened up to a wide open field of grass, trees, and a human man standing near some benches right in the middle of it, his back towards them. There were crows on this man's shoulders, outstretched arms, and hands. There were also some crows on the bench, and as she looked up, there were a murder of crows circling above the field. The entire field. There was blue sky, bright clouds and light, yet no sun. There were no other people in sight. It was dead silent. Not a single caw or sound was made. Madelyn shivered at the weirdness of it all. She was ready to stand her ground if need be though, and she almost took out her weapon, but the boy's hand shot to hers and they were affixed together.

The man himself seemed to have long hair, extending to his shoulders. He had a jacket, and what seemed to be stitched jeans. He had a pair of slippers, which didn't seem to do much to protect him against the elements. Luckily for Madelyn, his feet was covered in wraps.

The man turned around. He had an unkempt beard on his face which connected with his moustache. His jacket seemed to be a snug fit with some fur on the inside of it. The man pointed at the kids with an outstretched hand full of crows. "Come to me, nestlings." The man's voice seemed to echo along the field, soft as a lullaby.

Rustling was heard from behind the children. As Madelyn looked behind her, two crows burst out. This sent her backwards, stunned from the sudden appearance of those two crows. Luckily Conrad appeared behind her, catching her with his outstretched free hand. Once Madelyn stabilized, she tried to look back and thank the human, but the crows prevented that.

One crow grabbed the collar of Conrad's jacket, while the other hanged on to Madelyn's vest. Before they knew it, they were pulled along with a disproportionate amount of force towards the man.

"Keep your wits about you, but don't be afraid." Conrad said to Madelyn as they were dragged to the human man. Once they were close to the benches, the crows holding on let go, and joined the flock circling above the field.

"Welcome nestlings. One of you has been here quite regularly supplementing offerings to me, while the other is quite new." The man said, gesturing with a point of his head to Conrad and Madelyn respectively.

"Yes, we want some info from you, and in exchange we are ready to give you bread and salt." Conrad held up his basket.

The man gave off a grin, "It is your guest right then. Very well, what do you wish to know?" The man stated as he turned to gaze upon the crows flying in a circle up ahead.

'This is so weird.' Madelyn thought as she let Conrad take the lead, he obviously knows more than she does in these matters. There would be questions for him through, once this is all over.

"Two Clockworkers attacked my friend here. She can tell you more." Conrad said as he gestured with his free hand towards Madelyn.

Madelyn sharply turned to Conrad as he said "Clockworkers", before turning to the man to say-"An ape made of shotguns, along with a silver alligator attacked, is that correct?" The man answered for her before she could.

At that, she nodded. Taking great care to log everything down in her brain for later use. She vowed to herself that she would learn as much as she can about these people as possible.

The man gave off a hum, before turning his gaze back down to Conrad, "Do you want to Awake the Sleeping Tiger, my nestling?"

Conrad remained silent, thankfully being spared from answering by Madelyn who said, "What do Keidran have to do with this? I saw humans, not Keidran."

The man gave off musical laughter, turning to the Basitin, "Awakening the Sleeping Tiger doesn't mean awakening a Keidran or Basitin my dear…"

Madelyn tilted her head in confusion at this, before a _**CAW**_ was heard from one of the crows sitting on the man's arms.

The man turned his head to face the offending crow, "Yes you are right, this is taking too long. Very well then." The man turned to look at the children. "To obtain the men you seek," A crow on his arm then began to speak, "First complain to the clerk," Then another, "At this, the madman tolerates no quirk." Then another, "To find the clerk, go to the metalwork." Then another, "To find the second, beckon to the laboratory at the lorry." At the last sentence, it was a melody of different chimes at the same time, some from the crows and one from the man.

Madelyn looked agape at the talking crows, while the boy asked, "What does that mean?" Gesturing to the man with an outstretched palm, holding the basket in another.

The man sighed, while a crow on the benches answered the question, "It means that one of the Clockworkers you saw, hangs out around one of the metal works in this city working with a clerk of some sorts, while the other works near a truck stop." All the crows seem to have the same voice, the man's voice.

Madelyn shook her head as she heard that, looking at the speaking crow. "R-R-Really? Which metal works? And which truck stop?" Conrad simply hummed as he looked at both Madelyn and the man.

"We don't know, we can however tell you of their names. The one who works in the metalwork is called Uder Krazmersky, he has that ape. As for the alligator's owner, He's called Franz Popperl. They both live in the slums, you know which ones I'm talking about." The man said.

Madelyn cataloged it in her head, "Anything else you can tell me that might come in handy if I have to face them?" She asked.

A crow on the man's hand spoke "Uder's wife smells of brass and oil. There were sounds and noises coming from the man's closet, so he might have something in there. Excluding his ape that you already saw of course. The clerk that works the metal works, also sells Uder's "toys" on the side, skimming off the profits."

"Franz has merely that silver alligator as far as we could tell." A crow on the man's other hand said.

Madelyn nodded, while the boy listened in silence. "Anything else?" She asked in anticipation.

"No, that is all I can give at this time." The man and every crow on his body said at the same time.

"Thank you for your help." Conrad said as he placed the basket down near the man's feet. Madelyn looked at Conrad, and then did the same.

"Thank you for your offerings, my nestlings." The man said. Every single crow on the premises then began cawing, as the children looked up, they saw the crows previously flying above their heads in a circle diving straight for the man. While the crows on the benches started flapping their wings and started flying in a circle around the children, not above, but at body level. The crows on the man's body also flew around the children while cawing loudly.

As the crows dived for the man, they disappeared into the man's clothes, while the crows flying in a circle around the children starting spinning faster and faster until nothing could be seen but a flock of feathers, and nothing could be heard except for cawing and the man's voice, "I wish you luck on your journey my nestlings…As for you boy, be prepared to accept the consequences of Awakening the Sleeping Tiger." Then…darkness.

All though out this, Madelyn almost went for her weapon, but the boy's hand took hers, and held her as strong as he could. At this Madelyn simply waited until the darkness came.

When the children opened their eyes, they were sitting on a bench in the park, looking up at the night sky. "Wow. That was…different." Madelyn said as she stared. She felt like she was being overloaded with information, 'Looks like I have some learning to do' She thought, still in shock from what transpired.

"Yes indeed. Now we need to come up with a cover story." Conrad said as he too stared, too tired from the ordeal to stand up at a moment's notice.

"Cover story? You want me to lie about what I just saw?!" Madelyn stood up, looking at the human incredulously. This was proof for her that she wasn't crazy, and this… _human_ wanted her to give it all up?

"Yes, Because you have no proof that this transpired, no photo, no footage, and so on. Unless you want to lose even more honor than you already have, trying to explain why we spent so long outside of our duties?" Conrad said, pointing to the night sky.

Madelyn sighed before using a hand to scratch the back of her head, "Okay…you're right. Got any ideas?"

When they finished coming up with a story, a Basitin park ranger spotted them and radioed it in. "Sir? I think I found the human and Corporal that went missing..."


End file.
